Nice Colds
by angels
Summary: Another story of Stupiditiness but it's about Yousuke/Momoko dating this time


Nice colds

Nice colds! (comedy)

by: Anne

Author's note: If you don't like it, then don't read it! but if you do then you are free to read it!

Copyright 2000!

"Hey!! Momoko wake up!! please! the phone is ringing!! answer it! hey!" i continued whispering to Momoko even though i know that she can't hear me much. To my surprise she got up to answer it. "Hehho (hello)?? Hadasaki Residedce!" she anwered the phone blankly because she got colds yesterday! "Ummm.. this is Yousuke, may I speak with Momoko?" said he politely. "This is Boboko why Yousuke?" said Momoko very shyly. "Can we go out today? Let's have a date at McDonalds, can we? I know it's expensive but I will be the one to pay for it, just give me your money!" said Yousuke proudly. "Yaahh! You'he (you're) so idtehhigedt, add so hich(rich)!" said Momoko admiringly. "Thank You!! I am so flattered!" Yousuke said. "That's why, I hike (like) you! You are so kidd (kind). But I cad't (can't) go with you! I have cohds (colds)! add (and) it's raididg (raining). "Don't worry! Just let me borrow your car! Drive it to my house then I will drive you to your house then go to my house then fetch you! That's easy!" said Yousuke proudly again. "By(my)! You'he (you're) reahhy (really) idtehhigedt!! That's the reasod why I hike (like) you!! Okay!" said Momoko. "Okay so I'll fetch you at 11am. Okay bye!!" Yousuke said. Then he & she clicked the phone to end the line. "What ab I goidg to wear whed he fetched be? Haaayyy..." My dear Momoko did her morning chores such as: eating breakfast, toothbrushing, reading her e-mails in internet,& taking a bath. "Well, i thidk this outfit wihh (will) drive hib chazy (crazy)" Momoko said to herself in the mirror. 

After they have done their nonsense plan they went to McDonalds. "2 cheeseburgers,& 2 reg. fries please!" said Yousuke to the Cashier-woman. He handed the 500 yen to the cashier-woman proudly as if the money was his. "Mr., we have a raffle here! whenever you bought here and the total of all the Mcfoods you bought is more than 200 yen, you will have a free raffle ticket. So if you wanna join, please write your name here on the raffle ticket. "Huh! we bought more than 200 yen? ohh! yah! that's possible 'coz I am rich! ha! I am the one who pay here so I will be the one to write in the raffle ticket. Momoko? Do you have a pencil? it's because pencil is better that ballpen so it will be neat!" Yousuke said. "Oh yaah! I wihh (will) get it id youh cah (car)!". ...After Momoko got the pencil... "Hehe (here) is it hod(hon)..." ...After writing his name on the raffle ticket... "Where are we going to sit, Momoko?" said Yousuke. "It's betteh to sit to whehe (where) thehe (there) ahe (are) so mady (many) peophe!" said my dear Momoko. Then Momoko sniffed to show that she really got colds. When Momoko and Yousuke are already seated, Yousuke began to say, "Momoko, please don't get mad! it's just!... it's just!... it's just!... it's just!... it's just!..." Yousuke said. "Wehh (well), say it!!!!" Momoko said. "I broke your pencil. I know it's cheap and... and... and... and... " Yousuke said but stopped 'coz Momoko began to cry. "You bhoke (broke) by pedcih (pencil)? Sob! Sob!" then she began to cry again. Yousuke embraced her tightly. Momoko continued on crying. But because she got colds she sneezed and forgot to cover her mouth so some salaiva were on his shirt. By the way, because they are seated on the place where most people are, many people shrieked, and so is Yousuke. Yousuke shrieked like a gay (you know!). Then Yousuke shouted. "You ruined my favorite shirt! I hate you! I wanted to split with you! Even before! It's because you don't have a brain! Not like me! Like a while ago! Who suggested about the fetching-plan? Me!!! You are so dumb!!" said Yousuke shouting in front of many people. "Me too! I hate you! We'll sphit!" said Momoko while some tears are flowing from her eyes!. Then Yousuke began rising his eyebrows, like he doesn't know what Momoko mean. The he got the plastic cup he used a while ago, then he spat! "Why did I need to do that for?" said Yousuke to Momoko in an I-don't get-it look. "I didn't say we spit! I said we'll sphit! we'hh (we'll) bheak!" Momoko said then she ran on the sidewalk, on the way to her house. Forgetting that the car they used a while ago was hers!


End file.
